Nothings what it used to be
by CMCrazies
Summary: Based on what happened when JJ got home after 8x01


**Just another one shot. My take on what some spoilers have said about JJ dealing with what happened in the season final. So what happened at after JJ went home at the end of 8x01.**

**Nothings what it used to be.**

Closing her car door, JJ held onto her keys, opening the boot, pulling out her bags, locking the car, she walked through the gate locking it behind her. Opening the front door, she quickly shut, turning off the alarm. She locked the door, turning back on the alarm system. Dropping her bags down in the dining room, she saw Will and Henry weren't in sight. Walking down the hall way, she saw the bathroom light was on.

Opening the door, she saw Will clearing Henry's toys out of the bath, and Henry stood wrapped in his towel.

"Mommy."

"Hey buddy." JJ said smiling

Bending down to his level, she saw his hair was dripping wet, picking up the spare towel, JJ ran it through Henry's hair.

"Can you go get in your pj's for me buddy."

Henry nodded, walking off into his room. Getting up onto her feet JJ let out a sigh , seeing Will looking at her.

"Hi…"

"Hi." JJ smiled.

"You wanna put him to bed?"

JJ nodded. Turning around she made her way out of the bathroom, and into Henry's room seeing him pulling on his pyjama top.

"Mommy I stuck."

JJ smiled widely, helping Henry pull his top on Properly. Pulling the covers over himself, JJ sat down on the bed next to him, picking up his story book.

"You ready buddy."

Henry, nodded holding onto his toy. After finishing the story, JJ kissed Henry's head seeing him asleep. Putting the book down she turned out the lamp. Leaving his door open a tiny bit. Walking into her room, JJ quickly changed into her pyjamas, making her way into the living. Hearing sounds from the kitchen, JJ looked in the door way seeing Will washing up. Walking over to the sink, JJ picked up the teal towel and one of the plates drying it off. Looking over at Will she smiled a little. Picking up another plate, it slipped out of her hand, cutting her finger before smashing all over the floor.

"DAMN IT!" JJ yelled grabbing her hand.

Dropping the sponge Will, dried his hands quickly lifting up JJ's hand seeing the cut and blood.

"Run the cold tap." he said to her.

Nodding JJ, turned on the tap waiting for it to go cold. Looking over at Will she saw him grab the sweeping brush. Running her hand under the tap JJ felt the sting, turning it off, she shook the water off her hand, grabbing a piece of tissue. Walking across the kitchen. She opened the draw pulling out a plaster. Wrapping it over her finger. She leant against the counter, watching as Will got rid of the broken plate. Walking over to her, Will placed his hand onto her hip.

"There's leftovers."

"I'm not hungry." JJ said heading out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, leaning her chin onto her kneecaps. Letting out a breath. Following his wife, Will sat down on the sofa next to JJ. Watching her carefully.

"You okay?"

Nodding JJ looked up at Will.

"JJ, you rang me three times while you were gone two days"

Letting go of her legs, JJ looked away from Will shaking her head.

"I can't do this.."

"Do what?"

"This…I cant go five minutes without thinking something has happened to you and Henry. Everytime I walk around this house. I feel like someone's gonna come in and take everything I have away from me."

Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, he pulled JJ towards. Laying her head onto his chest, JJ started to cry, feeling Will's lips on her forehead.

"I know this is hard, for you. And it is for me too, the fact I made you feel this way because I left that bitch with Henry…I'll never forgive myself…"

"Will!. You did it so that I didn't die…..it's not your fault. "

"How isn't it JJ! I should of listened to you and not been the hero. If I hadn't of walked into that bank."

"If you hadn't of walked into the bank, they would most likely be way more people dead right now."

Sitting up, JJ wiped her eyes looking right at Will. "What happened. Happened, both of us blame ourselves because we both put our son in danger."

"And he's the one who's okay." Will said taking hold of her hand.

"I just wish I could get passed this."

"We will. Together."

JJ looked up at Will nodding, pecking him on the lips. Closing her eyes she pulled away, laying her head onto his chest, snuggling as close as she could to him.

"You been sleeping?"

"You know I cant sleep without you next me. Not anymore ." JJ said staring at the fire place.

Kissing her forehead, Will ran his hand through her hair. "Did you take your meds?"

JJ sighed, playing with the fabric on his jeans. "No."

"Jen."

"They don't work."

Wrapping his arm around her Will gave her a little squeeze. "C'mon, you need a good nights sleep."

JJ bit down onto her lip. Sitting up. She made her way up stairs, washing up she climbed into bed waiting for Will. Seeing the shadows from the hallway disappear JJ new all the lights had been turned off. Laying back. She heard the bedroom door close. Looking up she saw Will carrying two cups of water. Leaning over the bed, JJ grabbed one from him.

Climbing in bed next to his wife. Will felt JJ move as close as she could to him. She did the same thing everytime she was phone. Turning off his lamp. He wrapped his arm around JJ.

"Nothings what it used to be." JJ said into his chest.

"I know." Will said kissing her on the lips. Watching as she fell asleep.

**THE END.**

/

**So what did you think? Pleas review. Even if you don't have account you still can so do it. Only takes two seconds to write a comment. **


End file.
